


Если ты не поработишь меня

by Eldija



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Has Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Hair Braiding, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Tenderness, tie me up and tell me I'm important
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldija/pseuds/Eldija
Summary: А дело в том, что старые привычки умирают с трудом. Если ты провел шесть тысяч лет, подавляя свои чувства, — опасные, еще какие опасные — не получится потом нажать на кнопку и стать другим, и принять вот всю эту нежность, которую тебе дарит твой ангел, тот еще мерзавец.или "Свяжи меня и расскажи мне, как я для тебя важен: история Энтони Дж. Кроули"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Если ты не поработишь меня

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emjee (MerryHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryHeart/gifts).
  * A translation of [Except You Enthrall Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494859) by [emjee (MerryHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryHeart/pseuds/emjee). 



> Название — отсылка к одному из духовных сонетов Джона Донна, подробнее в примечаниях после текста.
> 
> Работа была переведена для Good Omens: Ineffable 2020 на Зимней Фандомной битве 2020 года: https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219036554.htm?oam#more2. Бета: alma725, спасибо ей за помощь))

Какие к черту чувства? - Lizzo "Cuz I Love You"

— Ты останешься, дорогой?  
Кроули не понимает, как Азирафаэль может ожидать от него вразумительных ответов после такого траха. Кроули чувствует себя невесомым, лишенным костей, он начинает задумываться, не развоплотился ли он, можно ли развоплотиться от секса? Он сейчас не в ладах с теми, кто мог бы ответить на этот вопрос.  
— Кроули?  
— Ммм? — он лежит, зарывшись лицом в несуразно мягкую подушку, и не может вспомнить то время, когда его мир не состоял исключительно из фланелевых наволочек и запаха ангела.  
— Не хочешь остаться? — слышит он вопрос Азирафаэля. — Знаешь, до… на весь оставшийся вечер. Мы могли бы открыть бутылку вина, может, сходить на завтрак с утра...  
Он чувствует, как рука Азирафаэля обвивает его талию, и чуть не сходит с ума.  
— Нее, не стоит, — отвечает Кроули, садясь в постели так быстро, что Азирафаэлю приходится отодвинуться на безопасное расстояние. — Нужно сходить и вселить ужас в растения, — продолжает он, подбирая разбросанные по полу вещи и одеваясь с пугающей скоростью. — Если меня долго нет, они успокаиваются, начинают задаваться вопросами, которые выше их понимания.  
— Ты мне не помешаешь, — говорит Азирафаэль. Он все еще лежит в постели, мягкий и обнаженный. И созданный для того, чтобы сердце Кроули выпрыгивало из груди.  
— Тебе будет скучно, — настаивает Кроули, натягивая куртку. — После такого траха я, скорее всего, просто засну.  
— Я не против.  
Азирафаэль смотрит на него глазами, полными нежности и преданности, и Кроули хочет найти того, кто научил Азирафаэля быть таким, и от всей души поблагодарить его, перед тем как врезать.  
— Ты очень любезен, ангел, но, как я уже сказал, растения.  
Азирафаэль возводит глаза к небу — привычка, от которой он так и не смог избавиться — и Кроули знает, что он выиграл. Проиграл. Неважно.  
— Как хочешь, мой дорогой.  
— Но мы можем вместе позавтракать, — Кроули завязывает узел галстука крепче, чем нужно. — Ты выбираешь место. Я за тобой заеду?  
— Конечно.  
— Отлично. Тогда... хорошо. Увидимся завтра.  
— Кроули.  
Кроули уже тянет на себя ручку двери. И оборачивается.  
— Ты же поцелуешь меня перед уходом?  
— Конечно. Прости.  
Он возвращается к кровати, собираясь сделать все быстро, но Азирафаэль кладет руку ему на шею и увлекает в поцелуй, глубокий, медленный, с языком, и Кроули прикидывает, насколько ему будет стыдно, если прямо сейчас он снова разденется и растянется на кровати.  
Затем Азирафаэль отстраняется, прижимается лбом ко лбу Кроули, и внезапно все инстинкты Кроули говорят ему сесть в «Бентли» и уезжать отсюда как можно быстрее.  
— До завтра, — говорит Азирафаэль.  
— Мммф, — отвечает Кроули и вылетает из двери с такой скоростью, будто иначе его сцапает адская гончая.  
«Дело в том, — думает Кроули, выжимая девяносто миль в час на пути в Мейфэйр, — дело в том…»  
Мироздание, он даже не пьян, если только нельзя запьянеть ангелом, можно ли опьянеть от ангела? И опять же, спросить тоже некого — вот в чем проблема.  
А дело в том, что старые привычки умирают с трудом. Если ты провел шесть тысяч лет, подавляя свои чувства, — опасные, причем для всех вовлеченных — не получится потом нажать на кнопку и стать другим, и принять вот всю эту нежность, которую тебе дарит твой ангел, тот еще мерзавец.  
— Да, в этом и загвоздка, — бормочет Кроули, выключая двигатель и направляясь к своей несуразно без-ангельской квартире.  
Он так много готов сделать для Азирафаэля, и он так много сделал уже для Азирафаэля, вон даже ту проклятую пьесу сделал хитом, хотя опять же, возможно, он в очередной раз приписывает себе больше заслуженного, это и вправду была хорошая пьеса, просто она была слишком длинна, но приписывать себе больше заслуг, чем есть на самом деле, — это очень демоническая черта, а он все еще демон, даже если и предпочитает комедии.  
«Я люблю вас больше всего на свете. Не странно ли это?», (1) — вспоминается ему, и он тут же отвечает себе, что хватит. В конце-то концов...  
И он снова читает монологи растениям. Черт возьми.  
Дело в том, что все эти шесть тысяч лет Кроули любил Азирафаэля и давал ему все, что тот захочет, и теперь это единственная форма любви, которую он знает.  
Он думает о том, что бы он хотел получить от Азирафаэля. Представляет себе, как рука Азирафаэля лениво лежит на его собственной талии, и как они соприкасаются лбами, и еще он представляет тысячу поцелуев, легких и мягких, как весеннее солнце. Он слышит голос ангела, и как тот говорит, какой Кроули прекрасный и идеальный, и как Кроули ему дорог. Он не раз тайком яростно дрочил под такие мысли, но теперь им необязательно оставаться лишь в его воображении, он может все это получить, он знает, что может, но только нет, не может, потому что инстинкты и привычки заставляют его уходить и отказывать себе снова и снова.  
_И ты, Кроули?_ (2)  
— Перестань так на меня смотреть, — говорит он узамбарской фиалке. — Не делай вид, как будто у тебя нет своих забот, ты не цветешь уже несколько недель. Я даже не буду напоминать, что случится, если ты вскоре не решишь эту проблему.  
Растение дрожит, и это немного успокаивает.  
По крайней мере, секс у них потрясающий. Ангел, имеющий слабость к плотским наслаждениям, и демон, с радостью удовлетворяющий любые его желания — вместе это просто космос. Кроули падает на диван и делает глоток вина — бутылка тотчас материализуется на столе, когда он вспоминает их первый раз. И как это все случилось, в подсобке магазинчика, после ужина в «Ритце», когда они целовались, потеряв голову, словно мир чуть не рухнул, потому что, черт возьми, так оно и было. Они не хотели отпускать друг друга, блуждали по комнате, спотыкаясь о книги и мебель, пока Кроули не потянул ангела в сторону дивана. Азирафаэль сел, а Кроули опустился перед ним на колени. И пустил всю свою немалую энергию на то, чтобы ангелу было так хорошо, как никогда еще не было с тех пор, как тот впервые взошел на стену Сада в этом странном, сломанном, прекрасном мире.  
«Отправляйся наверх и устрой пакость», — сказали ему однажды, и какое-то время Кроули думал, что это и было его предназначением. Он устраивал пакости в Раю, устраивал пакости на Земле, несомненно, это было его предназначением, так же, как предназначением ангела было подчиняться приказам и любить, именно в таком порядке.  
Но он продолжал общаться с ангелом, который умел подчиняться еще хуже, чем сам Кроули. И Кроули начал понимать, что устраивать неприятности было только его работой. Он хорошо выполнял свою работу, он любил свою работу, но жил он не ради нее.  
Жил он ради того, чтобы любить ангела.  
Кроули провел несколько тысяч лет, пытаясь донести эту мысль до Азирафаэля так, чтобы никто важный об этом не узнал. У них были устрицы, ужины, премьеры в Вест Энде, и отличное вино, и старинные книги, и дерзкие спасения. А потом началась вся эта кутерьма с Апокалипсисом, и теперь все на виду, и теперь «я люблю тебя» значит отсосать твоему лучшему другу и любви твоей бессмертной жизни в подсобке его книжного магазина, когда он задыхается и тянет тебя за волосы, пока ты обводишь языком вокруг его…  
— Блядь, — выдыхает Кроули и берет в руку член, и внезапно он уже не думает о том, что хочет сделать для Азирафаэля, а о том, что сам хочет от него. Он толкается в свой кулак, представляя как ангел массирует ему плечи, и как они спят в обнимку, и долгие, медленные поцелуи, которые длятся три дня, и, ради всего несвятого, он мгновенно кончает. Стыд и позор.  
Завтрак следующим утром вроде и не должен стать особенным, и по большей части так оно и есть, пока Азирафаэль не подносит свою вилку к губам Кроули и не произносит:  
— Попробуешь кусочек, мой дорогой? Они великолепно приготовили желток.  
И до того, как Кроули успевает понять, что происходит, он уже наклоняется вперед, и Азирафаэль кормит его, и он так ошеломлен, что едва может пошевелиться. Кстати, они и вправду великолепно приготовили желток.  
— Ты в порядке, милый? — спрашивает Азирафаэль, слизывая немного голландского соуса с большого пальца.  
— В порядке, — выдыхает Кроули.  
Они возвращаются в книжный магазин.  
Поворачивая на улицу, где живет Азирафаэль, Кроули думает, что по крайней мере, он снова выиграл. То есть оплатил счет. Дело не в деньгах, а в жесте, в чувстве контроля над ситуацией, когда он подает знак принести чек ему, потому что он угощает.  
— Ты занят? — спрашивает Азирафаэль. — Может, хочешь зайти?  
Кроули бросает «Бентли» на парковке.  
— Ты будешь открывать сегодня магазин, ангел? — спрашивает Кроули с дивана, допив кофе, который Азирафаэль подает ему, не спрашивая, хочет ли он кофе. То есть, он хотел, но не сказал бы сам.  
Азирафаэль отставляет пустую чашку в сторону. Он сидит рядом с ним на диване, а потому Кроули чувствует, что все субатомные частицы в комнате вибрируют с чуть более высокой частотой, чем обычно.  
— Еще не решил, — отвечает Азирафаэль. На часах четверть двенадцатого.  
Кроули поднимает бровь. Если он правильно разыграет карты, может быть, он трахнет Азирафаэля настолько основательно, что все воспоминания о вчерашней невероятно постыдной дрочке будут стерты.  
— Хочешь, я помогу принять решение?  
Азирафаэль улыбается, и Кроули выдыхает. Класс, он уловил его настроение.  
— Очень хочу.  
Азирафаэль обвивает руку вокруг плеч Кроули, берет его за подбородок и поворачивает его голову так, чтобы утянуть в блаженно собственнический поцелуй, словно говоря «мой демон, мой», и Кроули с удовольствием дышал бы этим ощущением вместо воздуха.  
Азирафаэль немного отстраняется, поцелуй становится более нежным и менее требовательным, и рот Азирафаэля такой мягкий, и что же, черт возьми, Кроули должен делать, просто сидеть и наслаждаться? Конечно, он всего лишь получает все, чего когда-либо хотел, и так быть не должно.  
— Что если, — выдыхает Азирафаэль между поцелуями, — как ты относишься к тому, чтобы... я связал тебя и делал с тобой все, что пожелаю?  
О, так лучше. Азирафаэль делает все, что он хочет, так и должно быть.  
— Звучит замечательно.  
Они раньше не делали ничего подобного. Кроули неплохо представляет себе, как все будет происходить, и весь в предвкушении. Еще одна возможность дать Азирафаэлю все, что тот хочет, увидеть экстаз и любовь, заполняющие это прекрасное божественное лицо, и все это будет благодаря Кроули, и Кроули опять увидит, как сияет Азирафаэль…  
— Сними рубашку, — говорит Азирафаэль, — и брюки. Боксеры пока оставь.  
Он быстро целует Кроули и начинает копаться в ящике комода, пока не находит шейный платок, который, Кроули уверен, он видел еще во времена Регентства (3) (Кроули и Азирафаэль оба любили Эпоху Регентства: Кроули нравился абсолютно развратный двор, невероятно легкая работа по искушению; а Азирафаэль как-то пил чай с Джейн Остин в Бате (4) и был чрезвычайно очарован ею).  
— Сядь на кровать, любимый. Руки за спину.  
Кроули подчиняется, он чувствует, как Азирафаэль гладит его ладони перед тем, как обернуть ткань вокруг его запястий.  
— Нам нужно стоп-слово, если ты захочешь, чтобы я тебя развязал.  
— Ладно, эээ... Альфа Центавра? Строго говоря, это два слова.  
— Значит, Альфа Центавра. Если ты их скажешь, то чтобы я ни делал, я остановлюсь, обещаю.  
— Ты уверен, что завязал достаточно крепко, ангел?  
— Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя потом болели руки.  
— Я не против, — он чувствует, как Азирафаэль затягивает узел.  
— Сможешь освободиться?  
Кроули пробует. Он может немного пошевелить запястьями, но не сможет освободиться без чуда или помощи Азирафаэля.  
— Нет.  
— Значит, достаточно крепко.  
— Ты ведь завязал там бантик, да, ангел?  
— Может быть, — Азирафаэль вылезает из-за спины Кроули и усаживает его так, чтобы Кроули опирался об изголовье кровати. — Согласно правилам я могу делать все, что захочу, помнишь?  
— Да, — выдыхает Кроули, откидывая голову назад, когда Азирафаэль седлает его.  
— Так что, если я хочу нежно связать тебя старым галстуком и завязать его бантиком, это мое дело, не так ли? — Его голос такой мягкий, его губы так близко от губ Кроули, Кроули хочет потянуться к ним, но теперь Азирафаэль кладет руки на плечи Кроули и крепко его держит. — И если я хочу касаться тебя где угодно, — продолжает Азирафаэль, проводя кончиками пальцев по спине Кроули, — и целовать тебя часами и часами, это тоже мое дело, не так ли?  
— Верно, — сглатывает Кроули.  
— Хорошо.  
А затем Азирафаэль сокращает расстояние между ними, и Кроули целуют так, как он никогда еще не позволял, с мягкими легкими прикосновениями к губам и ямочкам в уголках губ и почти без языка.  
Может быть, он неправильно представлял себе, как все будет происходить.  
— Смотри, — мурлычет Азирафаэль у его горла, — смотри, как ты красив. Я сейчас вижу все твои веснушки, все эти созвездия, что ты носишь с собой.  
— Заткнись, — говорит Кроули, и в его голосе паника поглощает все другие интонации.  
— Обычно я бы хотел посмотреть, как ты попробуешь меня заставить, — отвечает Азирафаэль, — но, учитывая, что твои руки связаны за спиной, мне кажется, твои возможности ограничены.  
Он утыкается носом в шею Кроули и усыпает поцелуями его кожу.  
— Я чувствую твой пульс, — шепчет он, — вот... здесь.  
Азирафаэль касается его языком, и Кроули с трудом ловит воздух.  
— Ммм, может, ты и демон, но твое тело работает так же, как человеческое... Сердце забилось чаще, правда, мой дорогой?  
Кроули произносит «Отъебись», но выходит все равно:  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Серьезно, сердце мое, — говорит Азирафаэль ему на ухо, — все в порядке? Ты знаешь, одно слово, и я остановлюсь.  
— Я же не сказал, не так ли?  
— Хорошо, я просто проверяю. Кажется, ты несколько в разобранном состоянии. — Азирафаэль прикусывает мочку его уха, и Кроули против воли выгибает спину. — Вот что я имею в виду.  
— Гх, — это все, что Кроули может выдавить из себя.  
— Знаешь, я могу делать это часами. И правда могу.  
И снова поцелуи, более глубокие на этот раз, но такие же нежные, медленные, терпеливые и абсолютно опустошающие. Азирафаэль гладит руки Кроули, проводит вверх по спине, вплетает пальцы в его волосы. Время теряет смысл; все, что есть на свете, это его тело с руками, связанными кусочком льняной ткани, которую никто не носил сотню лет, но сохранил чистой и накрахмаленной («Для этого?» — лениво думает Кроули, пока Азирафаэль целует его скулы). Все, что есть на свете, это его тело и ангел, прижимающий его к кровати, удерживающий его в объятиях, удерживающий Кроули крепко и близко, как что-то драгоценное, и он буквально в ловушке, и у него нет иного выбора, кроме как сидеть и позволять себе быть любимым.  
— Сдвинься немного вперед, дорогой, — говорит Азирафаэль, помогая Кроули отодвинуться от изголовья, и опирается на него сам. Кроули хочет спросить, что происходит, потому что вдруг понимает, что пальцы Азирафаэля расчесывают его волосы, которые он немного удлинил после конца света. (Он не скучает по стрессу одиннадцатилетней давности, но решил, что прическа у него тогда была крутой.)  
— Может, мне заплести тебе волосы?  
Если честно, Кроули несколько раз дрочил на такого рода сцену с тех пор как… ну, скажем, с момента рождения Антихриста. Несколько раз — точно больше нуля, и даже больше двадцати.  
— Я думал, это ты здесь решаешь.  
— Ты абсолютно прав. Кроули, любимый, я заплету тебе волосы.  
Кроули отказывается брать на себя ответственность за звуки, которые он издает, когда Азирафаэль проводит ногтями по его голове, разделяет волосы на макушке и начинает переплетать пряди в нечто по ощущениям похожее на французскую косу.  
— Ангел… где ты… кто тебя научил?  
— Как это делать? О, это было много лет назад. Викинги, я думаю. Просто как-то научился.  
— Ты работал с викингами? Мне казалось они, эээ, я думал, они всегда убивали твоих людей.  
— Да, к сожалению, было немало случаев осквернений, но так было не всегда. Иногда меня посылали в Денло (5) для благословений. Дождь проливается на праведников и грешных, как они говорят. (6) И даны (7) серьезно относились к своим волосам, всегда носили красивые прически и украшали их. Англо-саксонские женщины сходили от них с ума.  
Кроули чувствует, как Азирафаэль завязывает косу резинкой для волос, которую он, должно быть, сотворил из воздуха.  
— Так же, как ты сводишь с ума меня, мой дорогой.  
— Прекрати.  
— Это так, — руки Азирафаэля вновь на его плечах, пальцы рисуют круги на его спине. — Ты так много мне даешь, всегда давал, это так мило с твоей стороны. Такой хороший. Такой добрый. Все верно, любовь моя, дыши глубоко и принимай это. Я люблю тебя, ты делаешь меня безумно счастливым, и не из-за того, что ты делаешь для меня, а из-за того, кто ты.  
Пальцы сильнее вдавливаются в кожу. Кроули чувствует, как его мышцы напрягаются и расслабляются под мягкими, ухоженными руками Азирафаэля.  
— Из-за того, что ты заговорил со мной на стене в Эдеме, когда я волновался. Из-за того, что ты указывал на вещи, которые я не хотел видеть. Из-за того, что ты мог быть моим врагом, но вместо этого решил стать моим другом. А затем ты решил полюбить меня.  
— Я не… не решал…  
— Но ты решил, — продолжает Азирафаэль, проводя ногтями между лопатками Кроули и придерживая его, когда он изгибается. Их крылья, может, и находятся в другом измерении, но есть вещи, которые нельзя убрать в другой мир. — О, тебе нравится. А что будет, если я надавлю сильнее?..  
— Блядь.  
— Ммм, как восхитительно. И да, ты принял решение полюбить меня. Ты не должен был этого делать, и есть те, кто скажет, что тебе не стоило этого делать, но ты принял решение, и ты любишь меня, а я люблю тебя, любил и буду любить, и если я должен связать тебя, чтобы заставить тебя сидеть тихо и позволить мне ласкать тебя, то я буду делать это каждый день. Знаешь, у меня сохранилось немало шейных платков.  
— Ангел… — Кроули теперь по-настоящему задыхается, словно он забыл, как дышать, и одновременно забыл, что ему не нужно дышать.  
— Милый, — Азирафаэль проводит рукой вниз по спине Кроули, кончики пальцев огибают каждый позвонок. — Ты так дорог мне…  
Он целует позвонок в основании шеи Кроули, и Кроули выдыхает имя Азирафаэля, когда кончает.  
— Блядь, как стыдно, — говорит Кроули и лишь слегка утешается тем, что ему не нужно сейчас хотя бы избегать зрительного контакта.  
— Ничуть, — отвечает ангел. — Честно сказать, я впечатлен, я даже не пытался…  
— Это не улучшает ситуацию.  
— А если я скажу, что мне очень нравится, что ты кончил, и это именно то, чего я хотел, даже если я не позволял себе даже думать об этом, что тогда?  
— Ладно, так немного лучше, — ежится Кроули.  
Азирафаэль целует его в затылок и развязывает платок, медленно разматывая ткань, затянутую вокруг запястий Кроули.  
— А, — говорит он, — видишь, ни следа. Иногда нежность дает результат.  
Азирафаэль встает и начинает раздеваться.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Кроули.  
— Я хочу обнять тебя. Мне нравится чувствовать, как соприкасаются наши тела. Откинешь одеяло?  
Кроули чуть не кончает снова.  
Раздевшись, Азирафаэль притягивает Кроули к себе и крепко обнимает, закинув ногу на бедро Кроули и целуя в макушку.  
— Как тебе все, что было?  
— Я кончил.  
— Оргазм — это не слова, Кроули, и не чувства. Тебе ли не знать, твоя сторона придумала идею секса из ненависти.  
— Во-первых, это больше не моя сторона, а во-вторых, у тебя когда-нибудь был секс с тем, кого ненавидишь? Адски горячо. Ну, так, как люди представляют себе Ад. В настоящем Аду довольно сыро.  
— Я знаю, бывал, и да, у меня был секс из ненависти.  
— С кем, черт возьми…  
— …так что я на своем опыте знаю, что оргазм не равен словам. Я отвечу на твой вопрос, если ты ответишь на мой.  
Кроули вздохнул.  
— Мне понравилась каждая минута.  
— Поцелуи?  
— Да.  
— И когда я играл с твоими волосами?  
— Ммм.  
— И каждый раз, когда я говорил тебе, как много ты для меня значишь и как сильно я тебя люблю.  
— Теперь ты просто жесток.  
Самодовольство Азирафаэля раздражает, и в то же время ангел имеет на это право.  
— У меня была пара заданий в Нью-Йорке во времена сухого закона (8), секс из ненависти был с мужчиной, которого я встретил на греховной — и я и вправду имею в виду греховной — претенциозной вечеринке во время одной из таких поездок. На самом деле… это была не столько ненависть, сколько секс с чувством «ни один из нас не может быть с тем, с кем по-настоящему хочет это делать, так что и ты, пожалуй, сгодишься».  
— Ты трахнул контрабандиста, потому что ты не мог…  
— Трахнуть тебя, да, но он был не контрабандистом. Хотя сейчас, когда ты это сказал, я полагаю, если бы я переспал с контрабандистом, это позволило бы мне испытать то же чувство опасности, которое меня посещало, когда думал о сексе с тобой, но…  
— Не могу поверить, что ты все это говоришь.  
— Ну, это все уже неважно, дорогой, потому что ты — все, чего я хочу, и ты со мной. — Он слегка ерзает и проводит рукой по груди Кроули. — И я надеюсь… я надеюсь, что тебе станет легче говорить о своих желаниях. Принимать их. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я всегда готов удовлетворить твои желания, даже если ты не можешь попросить, даже если мне придется связывать тебя всеми возможными способами.  
— Должно стать легче, — бормочет Кроули. Окруженный теплом и запахом Азирафаэля, он чувствует сонливость. — Давай попрактикуемся немного завтра?  
— С удовольствием. Может, поспишь немного, а когда проснешься, обсудим ужин, и потом… возможно, ты останешься?  
— Ангел, — выдыхает Кроули, беря руку Азирафаэля и поднося ее к губам, — ты обманываешься, если думаешь, что я когда-нибудь уйду отсюда. Ты победил.  
— Дорогой, я думаю, это самое возбуждающее из всего, что ты мне говорил.  
Книжный магазин в тот день так и не открылся.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Уильям Шекспир «Много шума из ничего», акт IV, сцена 1, перевод Щепкиной-Куперник.  
> (2) Et tu, Crowley? (лат.) — аллюзия на слова Цезаря «И ты, Брут?»  
> (3) Английское Регентство — наименование периода в истории Англии с 1811 по 1820 гг. (в более широком смысле 1785-1830 гг.). В течение этого времени принц-регент, в будущем король Георг IV, правил государством по причине недееспособности своего отца Георга III. Принц-регент вел разгульный и веселый образ жизни, имел множество любовниц и любил азартные игры.  
> (4) Джейн Остин (1775-1817) — английская писательница, писала так называемые романы нравов. С 1801 по 1804 годы жила в г. Бат вместе с семьей. В Бате есть Центр Джейн Остин, и ежегодно проводится фестиваль в честь писательницы.  
> (5) Денло (Данелаг) — территория в северо-восточной части Англии, отличавшаяся особыми правовой и социальной системами, унаследованными от норвежских и датских викингов, завоевавших эти земли в IX веке.  
> (6) Евангелие от Матфея, Глава 5, стих 45.  
> (7) Даны — древнегерманское племя, населявшее территорию нынешних Швеции, Норвегии и Дании. В эпоху викингов даны активно осваивали Ютландию и Зеландию, а также южную часть современной Швеции. В начале XI в. н. э. короли данов управляли Данией и Англией как единым королевством в течение почти 20 лет.  
> (8) «Сухой закон» в США — национальный запрет на продажу, производство и транспортировку алкоголя, который действовал в США с 1920 по 1933 год.  
> (9) Автор говорит, что под этим мужчиной представляла Ника Кэррауэй из «Великого Гэтсби» Фрэнсиса Скотта Фицджеральда.
> 
> Название — отсылка к сонету XIV Джона Донна. Для названия я взяла перевод из подстрочника А.В. Нестерова. Стихотворный перевод Д.В. Шедровицкого:  
> Бог триединый, сердце мне разбей!  
> Ты звал, стучался в дверь, дышал, светил,  
> Но я не встал... Так Ты б меня скрутил,  
> Сжег, покорил, пересоздал в борьбе!..  
> Я — город, занятый врагом. Тебе  
> Я б отворил ворота — и впустил,  
> Но враг в полон мой разум захватил,  
> И разум — твой наместник — все слабей...  
> Люблю Тебя — и Ты меня люби:  
> Ведь я с врагом насильно обручен...  
> Порви оковы, узел разруби,  
> Возьми меня, да буду заточен!  
> Твой раб — тогда свободу обрету,  
> Насильем возврати мне чистоту!..


End file.
